Untitled
by Neko Sombria
Summary: A história de amor deles não foi uma daquelas em que o mocinho salva a mocinha e eles ficam juntos para sempre. Não era uma história comum. Mas era uma história de amor. Uma que não poderia ser dada um título. ItaSaku OneShot


_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados a Masashi Kisimoto.

_Sinopse:_ A história de amor deles não foi uma daquelas em que o mocinho salva a mocinha e eles ficam juntos para sempre. Fora uma história que começou forçada, com muito sangue, ameaças e muitas brigas. Não era uma história comum. Mas era uma história de amor. Uma que não poderia ser dada um título. ItaSaku.

_Well people, algumas explicações nas notas finais, então, só o de sempre._

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**

* * *

-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Untitled**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Por Neko Sombria_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Os corpos suados após a noite longa e _proveitosa_ ainda procuravam alguma forma de se restabelecer antes de conseguir se mexer novamente para encontrar algum descanso. Pouco no caso dela, menos ainda no caso dele. Porque se ela deveria sair cedo, ele deveria fazê-lo mais cedo ainda. Ele para não ser pego, ela para voltar a sua rotina. Há três anos eles vinham brincando daquela forma perigosa. E não podiam reclamar. Era a melhor coisa do mundo.

O homem ainda se segurava pelos braços estendidos do lado dos ombros femininos de sua companheira que, ofegante como ele, estava embaixo de si. O cabelo comprido, como ele mesmo havia admitido gostar, estava espalhado pelo colchão de forma desorganizada. Estava suada também, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Só ela (e ele também) era capaz de entender como aquele perigoso _jogo_ poderia ser tão excitante.

Ainda cansado, porém um pouco recuperado, ele tombou para o lado dela, permitindo-se, agora mais calmo, descansar um pouco. Retirou o preservativo sem muitas delongas e movimentos. Ele já estava mais do que satisfeito para uma noite apenas. Deitado contra o colchão, sentiu falta do outro corpo que compartilhava as noites consigo e automaticamente, em um gesto de carinho e possessão, puxou a parceira para perto, colocando a cabeça da mesma em seu peito nu e sentindo as formas dela novamente ficarem tão perto de si.

Ele não viu o sorriso contido que ela esboçou, nem a felicidade que ele continha. Mas ela também não viu a face pacífica e feliz que ele mantinha em seu semblante. Eles apenas fecharam os olhos, terminando a noite proveitosa, para serem embalados em sonhos felizes. Onde não havia tristezas, mortes, sacrifícios e muito menos _rivalidade_ no mundo deles.

_**...**_

Muito longe da hora de qualquer um deles acordar, o sono deles foi perturbado. Uma batida apressada da porta fez os dois ficarem alerta. Ela abriu os olhos instantaneamente e procurou os do parceiro. Ele entendeu a mensagem. Vestiu-se em apenas segundos, voltando a ficar de frente para ela e depositando um beijo casto em sua testa. Ele saiu pela janela sem dar pista alguma de que estivera ali.

A mulher, preocupada, pegou o lençol e enrolou-se nele. Sem se importar com a aparência que passaria a quem quer que estivesse batendo à sua porta, foi atender. Desceu as escadarias da casa e dirigiu-se a entrada. Sorriu ao ver as rosas negras depositadas em um canto de sua casa. Seu companheiro, algumas vezes, lhe fazia um gesto romântico como o de dar flores.

Abriu a porta de forma suave e silenciosa, sem aparentar o sono que sentia. E o sono desapareceu ao encarar a cabeleira loira do melhor amigo, com os olhos azuis sinceramente preocupados e agitados.

- Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama quer falar conosco. – Ao ver a face acordada da amiga, ele desceu os olhos pelo corpo dela, ao ver o que ela vestia, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e murmurou – Mas que diab... – Mas não terminou a frase, pois a voz altiva e séria da companheira cortou sua linha de pensamentos:

- Eu só vou me vestir Naruto. Entre e espere-me na sala – E ela desapareceu dentro do ambiente escuro que sua casa representava naquele momento. Ele vestia o uniforme ANBU, o que dizia que ela deveria fazer o mesmo. Ao adentrar o quarto, ouviu a porta ser fechada no andar de baixo e automaticamente seus olhos foram parar na roupa negra, separada em um canto recluso do quarto, que deveria vestir.

Olhando o quarto enquanto colocava seus equipamentos, olhou as roupas jogadas em qualquer canto do chão espalhadas pelo quarto. Mais uma prova de que não passara a noite sozinha. Mas se perguntassem, ela negava, não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder seu companheiro e acabar com aquele jogo excitante e perigoso que ambos, ativamente, participavam.

Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e ajeitou o equipamento em seu corpo. Deixou a máscara no pescoço e prendeu direito a capa com capuz. Satisfeita ao constatar que tudo estava corretamente preso e nada faltava, dirigiu-se ao andar de baixo, onde as luzes acesas denunciavam a presença do loiro hiperativo no ambiente. Ele olhava, curioso, as rosas negras que enfeitavam um vaso da mulher. Ela sorriu, respondendo antes que ele perguntasse com uma mentira:

- Presente de um paciente – O loiro se virou, percebendo que a amiga já estava adequadamente vestida, para em seguida balançar a cabeça como se repreendesse algo.

- Você não deveria encorajá-los, Sakura-chan – Ele a olhava daquele jeito pesaroso e pensado, como se tentasse por algum juízo na cabeça da amiga. Isso a fez rir em resposta antes de responder.

- Você fala como se eu o fizesse – E ele simplesmente não falou mais nada, pois sabia que ela não encorajava ninguém a tentar a sorte com ela – Vamos indo? – Ele assentiu e dirigiu-se, atrás da anfitriã, para porta.

Eles saíram para a brisa da madrugada, enquanto a mulher fechava e trancava a porta de sua residência. Ao passo que ela terminou de fazê-lo, os dois se puseram, silenciosa e rapidamente, a ir em direção a torre da Godaime. O ritmo forte e rápido era familiar a ambos, acostumados a saírem da vila, em missão, daquele mesmo jeito.

Eles apareceram nas janelas, um em cada, da sala da Godaime que os aguardava. Junto dela, outros rostos conhecidos e amigos também os esperavam ansiosamente. A mulher loira nem se deu ao trabalho de virar-se para saber quem eram os recém chegados. Ela já sabia. Conforme os dois se integravam ao grupo, Tsunade analisava ali o grupo de ANBU's que precisava dar aquela notícia.

Yamanaka, Aburame, três Hyuuga's, Nara, Mitsashi, Hatake, Yamato, Sai e por último, mas não menos importante, Uzumaki e Haruno. Ela sabia que o que estava prestes a dizer ao grupo seria de difícil aceitação, mas sabia também que tinha os mais fortes ninjas a sua frente, e que eles eram capazes.

Por outro lado, a discípula da Hokage, tremia por antecipação do que estava por vir, como sempre acontecia quando estava prestes a sair em missão. Hábitos que surgiam com o passar do tempo.

- Infelizmente, a notícia que venho lhes dar não é das melhores. Quatro anos atrás, nós viemos a descobrir, vocês sabem, que Uchiha Sasuke havia se juntado a Akatsuki após matar seu irmão, Uchiha Itachi – Todos se viraram automaticamente para a mulher de cabelos claros recém chegada, enquanto ela quase engasgava com as sentenças "_Uchiha Itachi_" e "_morte_" na mesma frase. Os que perceberam a sutil gafe, não desconfiavam do real motivo. Tsunade, após essa sutil pausa resolveu continuar.

- Desde então, nós tentamos evitar que Konoha seja atacada devido o grande poder que a Organização possui apesar das seis baixas que eles tiveram nos últimos tempos: Akatsuna No Sasori, Hidan e Kakuzu, Deidara, Uchiha Itachi e Hoshigaki Kisame. Orochimaru, como vocês sabem, não pode ser contabilizado como baixa deles, mesmo sendo uma baixa.

Todos pareciam apreensivos diante do avaliador olhar da Hokage, mas apenas um dos olhares, que parecia preocupado, não estava com o pensamento tão perto. Estava em seu companheiro, onde ela se perguntava se ele não havia arranjado problemas para sair. Mesmo assim, sabia que não. Ele já estava acostumado a sair e entrar sem ser notado.

- Mesmo assim, a Akatsuki adquiriu o time Taka, antigo Hebi, e ainda possui quatro dos integrantes originais. Recebemos há pouco tempo a informação de que esse grupo está vindo para Konoha, sob o pretexto de ter passado tempo demais, para capturar Naruto e destruir Konoha. – Tsunade olhou para as faces surpresas dos ninjas a sua frente. Na verdade não era surpresa, ela sabia. Eles apenas mascaravam. E quem mais fazia isso eram os dois recém chegados. Tsunade conhecia bem o sentimento deles: a dor de perder um irmão.

- Reuni vocês aqui para montar, o mais rápido possível, uma equipe organizada para proteger nossa Vila. E agora vem sua real missão. Eu irei redistribuir vocês como equipe para que haja uma equipe encarregada de levar as pessoas para abrigos primeiramente e voltarem à linha de frente e as outras duas equipes organizem a linha de frente. Primeiramente, para cuidar de nossa população, eu quero Hanabi, pois conhece as entradas de todos os esconderijos melhor do que todos nós. Além de seu Byakugan ser útil para isso.

A morena que parecia a junção entre Neji e Hinata apenas assentiu séria, porém sentindo-se honrada por tal confiança. Tsunade dirigiu-lhe um sorriso de confiança que a fez sentir-se satisfeita por prestar seus serviços.

- Yamato, você vai com essa equipe. Tem mais experiência no assunto e seu Mokuton pode ajudar a proteger os cidadãos. – O homem citado apenas assentiu, analisando a decisão de Tsunade, sem saber o porquê estava tão confiante com relação a essa formação – Acompanhando você, irá Ino, por ser uma ninja médica para eventuais problemas e para detectar se algum inimigo irá se infiltrar em nossa população e Sai, para que algum de seus desenhos, eventualmente, nos informe sobre os abrigos.

Os outros dois, moreno e loira, apenas assentiram diante da formação, como se concordassem que assim era o mais adequado.

- Tsunade-sama? – Todos se viraram para Shikamaru, que parecia analisar a situação que a Godaime impunha – Não era melhor colocar qualquer outro no lugar de Yamato? Ele deveria estar na linha de frente para o caso do Naruto perder o controle.

Tsunade se limitou a abrir um sorriso, como se estivesse satisfeita com a pergunta de seu melhor estrategista. Ela olhou para a pupila, que encarava seriamente a suposição do Nara, sabendo que a rosada não estava ofendida. Ninguém sabia das descobertas que a Haruno havia feito tempo atrás.

- Não será necessário Shikamaru. Há outra pessoa entre nós que pode dar conta do recado. E eu arriscaria dizer que, melhor até que Yamato. – O sorriso que apareceu no rosto tanto de Sakura quanto no de Yamato não foi visto por ninguém. Poucas pessoas sabiam do que ela havia se tornado capaz. O estrategista apenas se limitou a assentir e permitir que Tsunade continuasse a formação.

- As outras duas equipes serão Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru e Tenten. Escolhi dessa forma para ter equilíbrio e mais entrosamento entre vocês. Sei que podem ser uma equipe perfeita juntos. E eu confio em vocês – Tsunade sentiu firmeza no "Hai" que ouviu em resposta e sorriu. Confiava neles mais do que eles sequer sabiam – A outra equipe ficará com Neji, Kakashi, Naruto e, por motivos óbvios, Sakura. – O resto do grupo assentiu com a maior tranqüilidade possível. Eles fariam o necessário.

- Como vocês devem ter notado, há um ninja médico em cada equipe – Tsunade olhou para Ino, Hinata e Sakura – Ino está na equipe de retaguarda por seu chakra ser compatível com o de Hinata e Sakura para alguma necessidade de reposição. Hinata foi para a equipe de Shikamaru porque eu sei como ele irá usá-la. E Sakura está com Naruto, Neji e Kakashi porque entre todas as médicas, Sakura é a que possui mais chakra. Ela poderá curar todos os ferimentos deles, mais os seus próprios e ainda assim continuar lutando. Além disso, se caso Naruto ficar machucado pelo manto, Sakura irá exclusivamente curar a ele. E Neji e Kakashi devem protegê-la enquanto faz isso.

Todos assentiram com o raciocínio de Tsunade. Era um bom plano. Não a prova de falhas, mas um bom plano. Um que poderia dar certo.

- A Akatsuki está a duas horas de Konoha. Suna virá ajudar-nos, mas pode demorar. Por isso conto com vocês. É hora de cuidar de nossos cidadãos e reunir o máximo possível de nossos ninjas para essa batalha. Eu quero a partir de nível Chuunin nessa batalha. Gennins ajudarão a cuidar dos abrigos. Eu e Shizune iremos ficar no Hospital para cuidar das baixas, mas eventualmente apareceremos na linha de frente também. Sua missão de proteger a Vila começa agora!

Essa era a deixa para que todos assentissem, colocassem suas máscaras ANBU e saíssem da sala. O grupo encarregado dos abrigos se despediu dos outros, indo soar o alarme de evacuação da Vila. Enquanto isso, os outros dois times se dirigiam para a sala de planejamento da ANBU para começar a formar a estratégia de batalha.

Eles chegaram à sala com os mapas de toda Konoha no exato instante em que se ouvia o alarme de evacuação.

"_Cidadãos de Konoha, isso não é uma simulação. Pedimos que deixem suas casas para sua segurança e dirijam-se a um dos quatro abrigos mais próximos de suas residências para se protegerem. Konoha está ameaçada. Gennins, disponibilizem sua ajuda nos abrigos para os ANBU encarregados. Chunnins, Jounnins e ANBU's, dirijam-se a central da ANBU devidamente identificados para receberem ordens das equipes de comando. Repetindo, isso não é uma simulação._"

Shikamaru estava debruçado, junto com Shino, Kakashi, Neji e Sakura, para decidir como enfrentar a situação.

- Acho que a ANBU deveria estar distribuída por toda a linha de frente. Para que o impacto seja menor. Para diminuir danos. – Comentou o Nara.

- Jounnins deveriam estar logo atrás da ANBU, como suportes extras. – Adicionou o Hatake. Sakura riu.

- Nossos Chunnins devem ficar atrás dos portões, para que caso nossa linha de frente falhe, eles sejam nossa esperança, junto com a nossa retaguarda. – Neji concordou com Sakura e eles sorriram terminando o planejamento. Eles contavam apenas com o entrosamento dentro dos times. Mas não se preocupavam com isso. Já estavam acostumados com o jeito dos companheiros.

- Quem cuida do que? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Acho que para comandar a ANBU, Shikamaru e eu. Os jounnins, Tenten e Neji, junto com Sakura e Hinata. Os chunnins podem ser organizados por Shino e Naruto – Falou Kakashi – Mas isso é apenas para organizar a linha de frente, pois precisamos de todos os ANBU's possíveis na linha de frente. É organizar e voltar. Entendem? – Todos assentiram, dando aquela reunião por encerrada.

Quando saíram para a rua, haviam vários ninjas a disposição deles. Todos se olharam, como se fosse a última vez que fossem fazê-lo. Todos falaram boa sorte, e no segundo seguinte, todos começaram a movimentação. Nada poderia dar errado, porque eles sabia que as conseqüências poderiam ser pesadas demais para agüentarem.

_**...**_

Palavras incompreensíveis saíram da sua boca. Nunca havia acontecido antes, mas havia uma primeira vez pra tudo. Olhou para a máscara caída no chão, partida em duas partes. Gostava de sua máscara, por que tinha de acontecer dela ser quebrada? Não poderia se revoltar agora, estava em uma batalha.

- Hey, Sakura-chan, está tudo bem? – Ela se virou para o loiro que também havia tido a máscara quebrada logo no início do ataque e suspirou. Ele entendia que aquela máscara era especial para a amiga. Ela se limitou a assentir e continuar a batalha. Não era hora para besteiras.

Cansada de jogar com aquela garota ruiva, simplesmente empregou mais chakra que o normal no corpo e aumentou a agilidade. A mudança foi automática. Aproveitou essa suave desconcentração da valorosa adversária e apareceu atrás dela. Deu-lhe um golpe forte na nuca, apenas para deixá-la inconsciente. Ouviu no seu comunicador a voz do Hyuuga:

- _Você não deveria ter o coração tão mole Sakura._

Ela riu divertida e replicou:

- Essa garota tem um dom muito bom. Eu gostaria de tê-la conosco na ANBU. Ela seria nossa melhor rastreadora. – Ouviu um murmuro baixo do moreno e riu – Eu acho que ela seria melhor que _você_ – Ouviu um "_Humpf_" baixo dele depois de sua alfinetada e complementou a todos que estivessem ouvindo – Algum de vocês está ferido?

Silêncio momentâneo até ouvir seu ex-sensei comentar:

- _Acho que quebrei o braço._ – A rosada sorriu.

- Já concerto.

Ela apareceu perto dele, seguindo seu ritmo de luta, curando-o a certa distância. Pouco tempo depois, estava concluído o trabalho.

- Mais alguém? – As respostas foram negativas – Eu vou olhar os outros ANBU's. Não morram, por favor.

Quase imaginou a virada de olhos que todos deram naquele instante, mas sabia que eles entendiam o modo que ela se preocupava. Ela era médica afinal. Voltou-se para o resto da elite ANBU e mudou a freqüência dos comunicadores para falar com eles.

- Aqui é a Hana, há alguém ferido? – Ouviu algumas respostas positivas e comentou – Eu estou indo ajudar.

E nos momentos seguintes ela só curou os ferimentos mais graves. Ela ignorou os olhares para seu rosto, sabendo que uma hora ou outra ia acabar por ser descoberta como ANBU. Terminou seu trabalho e mudou a freqüência do comunicador novamente.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Perguntou sutil. A voz de Kakashi lhe perturbou novamente:

- _Naruto está lutando contra Sasuke. Vá lá dar uma olhada. Só você pode dar suporte agora. Nós cobrimos você_ – Sakura murmurou um "_Hai_" preocupado antes de seguir para onde a maior massa de chakra se concentrava. Haviam várias lutas ocorrendo e sabia que já haviam muitas baixas do seu lado, mas haveriam baixas para eles também, tinha certeza.

Ao chegar no campo devastado pela maior luta, viu Naruto ser arremessado por um chute de Sasuke. Para que o loiro não acabasse machucado, fez alguns ins rapidamente e uma espécie de almofada de ar recebeu a queda. Automaticamente o loiro olhou para ela, lhe agradecendo com os olhos.

- Veio me ajudar, Sakura-chan? – Ela riu da disposição dele.

- Estavam chatas as outras lutas. É mais divertido dar suporte a você – E ele também riu enquanto voltava concentração na luta. Ela sabia que apesar das risadas, ele não queria lutar realmente com o próprio _irmão_. Apesar de ser inevitável. Sakura estava ali para, essencialmente, dar suporte ao Naruto. E _apenas_ a ele.

Tornou a suspirar quando Naruto se distraiu por alguns instantes. Ele levaria um golpe na nuca, como ela mesma havia feito com a companheira ruiva de Sasuke. Ela fez mais ins e uma parede de água defendeu Naruto. Ele voltou a lhe olhar agradecido.

No desenrolar daquela luta, Sakura fazia as eventuais salvações de Naruto, sabendo que aquilo estava irritando o moreno drasticamente. Resolveu entrar na luta realmente. Naruto já estava muito machucado e ela sabia que ele precisava descansar no mínimo uns 10 minutos. E isso, a rosada poderia garantir a ele. Fez ins rapidamente e seu chakra se transformou em linhas, que envolveram e puxaram Naruto para perto de si, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado ao seu lado.

- É minha vez Naruto... Descanse um pouco, mas só posso te dar 10 minutos. _Nada a mais que isso_, entendeu? – O loiro sorriu agradecido e viu-a mandar um Bunshin lutar contra o adversário enquanto ela rapidamente curava os ferimentos mais sérios. Poucos segundos depois, seu Bunshin se desfez em água e a rosada resolveu substituí-lo.

Naruto, por outro lado, via com certa dor no coração sua melhor amiga, quase irmã, ficar naquela posição. Entrar _naquela_ luta. Ele não queria que ela lutasse contra quem mais amou na vida. Mas sabia também, há algum tempo, que ela havia encontrado outra forma de ser feliz. E essa forma estava fazendo-a adquirir um brilho intenso no olhar. Um brilho que ele não via há anos.

Virou-se para olhá-la, enquanto pensava "_Apesar disso, deve ser uma luta difícil para ela_", mas ao olhá-la lutando de igual para igual com determinação no olhar pensou de novo, surpreso "_Ou será que não?_".

Ele observava os movimentos ritmados que Sakura dava. Eram passos calculados, movimentos esperados, previstos e evitados. Ela estava lutando, Sasuke percebeu, por Naruto.

- Eu não quero te machucar, nem você nem Naruto. Saiam da minha frente e deixem-me terminar minha vingança – Sasuke falou irritado. Sakura estava forte, ele tinha de admitir. Ela estava calma perante a luta. Defendia e atacava com a mesma precisão, apesar de um não estar atingindo o outro. Sakura repelia-o usando a concentração de chakra no corpo.

- Não vamos sair da sua frente – Rebateu Sakura – Nós estamos defendendo pessoas que amamos, estamos defendendo nossos ideais. Ideais que você um dia também defendeu – Falou ela séria, sumindo, para fazer ins de um jutsu, para que ele não lesse seus movimentos com o Sharingan nível 3 brilhando perigosamente. Segundos depois, ele sentiu o corpo paralisado e um soco carregado de chakra acertar-lhe a face.

Sasuke foi arremessado alguns metros longes, sangue escorrendo por sua boca. Deu um sorriso de canto. Ela havia, de fato, ficado forte. Mas também percebera que o jutsu de paralisação que ela havia lhe aplicado havia cobrado muito chakra e ela estava muito ofegante naquele instante. Iria se aproveitar disso.

Sasuke começou a fazer um contra-ataque enquanto ela nem se mexia. Parecia um fantoche a sua mercê. Estava perto de atingi-la quando ela sumiu em uma tempestade de flores de cerejeira. Ele parou surpreso e olhou para todos os lados, tentando vincular o que havia acontecido, mas não via nada. Quando seus olhos pousaram no loiro que estava sentado descansando, viu o sorriso satisfeito e orgulhoso dele sem entender.

Mas ao sentir a lâmina da kataná de Sakura no seu pescoço, ele entendeu. Só que ele não sabia ainda o que havia acontecido:

As pétalas de cerejeira, sem que ele percebesse, colaram ao seu corpo, transformando-se no corpo esguio da Haruno. Sakura havia aprendido essa técnica com certo custo, mas ficava satisfeita com o resultado.

- No fim Sasuke, você acabou se tornando o que mais odiava: um Uchiha sem coração – Ela falou séria para ele. Aquilo soltou um ódio irracional no moreno, o que fez Naruto temer pela vida da amiga. E dali em diante, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Em um momento, Sasuke estava com Sakura em seu pescoço, e no instante seguinte, Sasuke estava no chão e Sakura havia desaparecido. Naruto apenas sorria por saber que alguém havia salvado sua irmã de morrer dolorosamente.

O que havia acontecido?

Simples: Quando Sasuke pensou em liberar seu chakra em forma de eletricidade para tirar Sakura de perto de si e deixá-la inconsciente (ou matá-la, ele estava pouco se importando), uma figura de cabelos negros e olhos perigosamente vermelhos retirou a rosada dali. Para maior segurança, desacordou o Uchiha mais novo com os mesmos olhos que apenas três pessoas poderiam ter atualmente. Mas apenas duas delas estavam usando. E uma delas com certeza não era Uchiha Sasuke. E uma delas estava lutando em outro lugar.

Sakura sentiu a sensação familiar de proteção domar-lhe o corpo ao sentir os braços fortes lhe envolverem tão protetoramente. Olhou para o Mangekyou Sharingan que brilhava nos olhos da curiosa figura que lhe mantinha a salvo há alguns metros de onde estava lutando, desligando seu comunicador em seguida.

- Você não deveria ter vindo. Sabe que para todos está morto – Ela falou preocupada, tocando-lhe a face com delicadeza. Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

- Eu lhe salvo e ainda assim você não me agradece, apenas se preocupa comigo – Ele baixou o olhar para face preocupada que o fitava, mergulhando nos olhos verdes da rosada. Isso arrancou um sorriso dos lábios dela.

- Obrigado, mas eu não consigo evitar pensar que pode ser perigoso para você estar aqui – Ela deu uma pausa para retomar o fôlego ao olhar para a face tão serena daquele belo espécime masculino – Itachi.

Ele intensificou o sorriso de canto perante a forma que ela havia lhe chamado. Sakura era um anjo. Um anjo redentor para aquele homem.

- Não se preocupe. Madara está quase morto. Tsunade, Kakashi e os Hyuuga's se asseguraram disso. O time Taka foi abatido por você, o garoto-raposa e Kakashi. Pain está quase desistindo junto com Konan. Essa guerra está no fim. Em breve, eu poderei voltar a viver – Ela ficou surpresa com aquela declaração. Desde que havia começado aquela luta entre o Time 7, Sakura havia se desligado das outras batalhas.

Apesar disso, ela sorriu e esticou o pescoço, fazendo seus lábios irem de encontro aos dele. O beijo foi correspondido de imediato.

Há 4 anos, Sasuke havia se juntado a Akatsuki. Há 3 anos e meio Sakura achou Itachi gravemente ferido. Kisame tentava cuidar dele antes de morrer e havia pedido que a rosada tentasse salvá-lo. Ela havia conseguido tanto salvá-lo da cegueira, quanto salvá-lo de morrer por conta dos ferimentos. Na época, Kisame lhe contou porque deveria salvá-lo. Ele havia contado porque o massacre ao clã Uchiha havia acontecido.

E na mesma época ela havia implorado a Tsunade para que lhe deixasse pesquisar mais sobre os Uchiha para tentar ajudar Kakashi na cegueira que ele também estava sendo acometido. Ela havia salvado duas pessoas um ano depois. Desde aquela época, então, ela começou a se envolver com o Uchiha mais velho. Um romance perigoso e proibido. Mas que havia feito Sakura viver novamente. Desde então, ela tenta fazer com que o moreno volte para a terra natal.

Eles desgrudaram os lábios brevemente para sorrirem um para o outro. Apaixonados. Era isso que lhes descrevia.

- Eu estarei te esperando quando retornar para mim – Ela falou gentil e desceu do colo dele. Beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez e se voltou para onde Naruto estava, percorrendo a distância de metros da onde estava batalhando anteriormente.

Itachi ainda se permitiu um suspiro antes de sumir na floresta, pensando em sua companheira e em como ela simplesmente havia mudado toda a sua vida cheia de trevas. Ela havia trazido luz para sua vida. Em todos os sentidos.

Sakura olhou para Naruto, ainda sentado, que esperava por ela com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Ela se aproximou com cautela dele, e quando se sentou ao seu lado, ele trouxe o corpo da amiga para perto do seu com um carinho indescritível.

- Estou feliz que tenha achado alguém que lhe ame, Sakura-chan – Ela sorriu para ele e ligou novamente o comunicador. Sentia seu corpo cansado. Mas ainda tinha muita energia. Fora um golpe de sorte conseguir paralisar Sasuke.

- _Nós conseguimos! Nós vencemos!_ – Sakura ouviu pelo comunicador. Ela olhou para Naruto surpresa, que retribuiu o olhar. Os dois automaticamente começaram a comemorar – _Sakura, você está aí? Nós precisamos de você. Há muitos ninjas feridos._ – Ela sorriu e olhou para o corpo inconsciente de Sasuke. Naruto foi até ele e pegou-o para levá-lo de volta. Finalmente, o time 7 estava de volta.

- Eu estou indo. Nós também acabamos por aqui. – Ela desligou o comunicador e olhou para Naruto – Peço, por hora, segredo sobre o que viu. Você deixou Sasuke inconsciente. Essa é a nossa história, certo?

Naruto apenas assentiu e sorriu para a amiga. Eles se puseram a correr novamente para os amigos. Sakura não via a hora de ver os amigos e saber se eles estavam muito machucados.

_**...**_

Sakura fez a última atadura no corpo de Kakashi e olhou-o irritada.

- Descuidado. Você quebrou duas vezes o _mesmo_ braço, deslocou o ombro, rompeu os ligamentos do joelho esquerdo e estourou o mesmo tornozelo que eu exigi que você maneirasse no taijutsu. Sem falar nas 4, sim, foram _quatro_, costelas quebradas. – Kakashi lhe olhou irritado. Talvez ele tenha sido um _pouquinho_ descuidado, mas não fora tanto assim. – Não me olhe desse jeito. Um mês dentro do hospital vai fazer você se cuidar mais.

Kakashi bufou resignado, se sentido humilhado pela própria ex-aluna.

- Não fui só eu que me machuquei sério – Ele se defendeu sério. Sakura riu e ele lhe fitou sério – Do que está rindo?

- Kakashi, nem todos os que estão seriamente machucados tem 34 anos e ficaram um longo período debilitados por causa da porcaria do mal uso da droga do Sharingan. – Ela falou séria. Todos haviam parado para ver uma das mais raras cenas: Sakura discutindo com alguém. Nos últimos anos, até a piada mais mal-intencionada e a pior ofensa eram levados com bom humor pela rosada – Agora continue a discutir comigo e você passará mais que um mês dentro das limitações hospitalares. E eu lhe garanto, não será por causa da batalha de hoje, mas pela surra que você vai levar de mim. Entendeu, Kakashi-_kun_? – Kakashi engoliu em seco diante da declaração da rosada e assentiu, sem falar mais nada.

Sakura sorriu e passou seu chakra esverdeado pelo corpo do platinado retirando eventuais dores. A sensação, para Kakashi, foi de conforto extremo, pois mesmo irritada, Sakura ainda era a pessoa gentil de sempre. Após o trabalho feito, deu um beijo suave na face do Hatake, pedindo preocupadamente que ele se cuidasse.

Ela olhou em volta, vendo todos os seus amigos bem cuidados e sorrindo diante da vitória. Naquele momento, ela se sentiu sozinha. Sentia falta _dele_. Mas tinha a certeza de que, em breve, teria ele em seus braços. Para sempre.

Naruto sentiu a onda de melancolia que a amiga exalou. Hinata, que estava abraçada ao noivo loiro e hiperativo, também sentiu. Olhou para os olhos azuis dele e sorriu antes de se voltar a Sakura:

- Sakura, venha aqui. Nós estamos com você – Ela falou com suavidade. Abriu os braços e sorriu para a amiga. Naruto também abriu os braços, incentivando a amiga a se abrigar nos dois. Não foi preciso dizer de novo. Ela se aproximou e foi abraçada, com puro carinho, pelas duas pessoas que haviam lhe ajudado em sua recuperação: Naruto e Hinata.

Ficaram um tempo assim, retirando a solidão que o coração da rosada havia sentido. Mas o que a fez ter mais certeza deque agora nada lhe impediria de ser feliz foi o fato de sentir, fracamente, o chakra de seu amado. Ela se sentiu feliz e agradeceu os amigos pelo apoio. Beijou-lhes a face com carinho e observou o por do sol junto com os amigos, de mãos dadas a Hinata, sua linda _cunhada_.

_**5 meses depois...**_

Tsunade empertigou-se na cadeira ao olhar a face que estava a sua frente. Não entendia como ele poderia estar ali. Só sabia que estava. Olhou para os orbes inexpressivos. E ainda havia _aquela_ história. Ambos contavam a mesma coisa. Mas não sabia se deveria acreditar. O outro estava preso, obviamente, para pagar pelo que fizera. Mas o que faria com aquele dali?

- Eu não sei o que fazer com você Uchiha. Era para você estar morto. E se a história que você me diz é verdade, então eu teria que te absolver de todos os crimes. – Itachi lhe olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada em pergunta – Ok, os fatos são convincentes e as provas já foram analisadas tantas vezes essa semana que chegou a enlouquecer o esquadrão.

Itachi soltou um rugido baixo.

- Se quiser me deixar sob observação, pode deixar. Se quiser me prender, prenda. Eu só quero, Hokage-sama, voltar para a Vila – Ele olhou-a diretamente e acrescentou cansado – Vagar, fingir ser outra pessoa e viver nos piores lugares possíveis já está se tornando cansativo.

Tsunade percebia a saudade e o arrependimento muito bem escondidos no olhar negro do Uchiha. Ela iria dar-lhe aquela chance. Até porque, ele havia servido a Vila muito mais que qualquer outro ninja. Era hora de reconhecê-lo. Uma batida suave na porta chamou-lhe a atenção. Tsunade sabia quem era, o chakra era inconfundível.

- Entre, Sakura – Falou a loira. Quando viu o cabelo rosado entrar e se virar para fechar a porta, ela teve uma ótima idéia. Mesmo aceitando o Uchiha na vila, ainda era necessário que ele ficasse em observação por certo tempo. Quase sorriu maquiavelicamente. Sakura era mais do que apropriada para isso. Só ela conhecia os segredos do poder dos Uchiha.

A rosada se virou atentamente com os relatórios do hospital e ficou surpresa ao encontrar aquela figura singular por ali. Seu coração palpitou mais forte, e ela desejou poder se atirar nos braços dele mais uma vez. Mas estava na frente de sua mestra, não poderia fazer isso. Teria de manter a aparência.

Simulando um olhar curioso, se aproximou da mesa da Hokage e falou, encarando, em seu papel, o Uchiha mais velho:

- Aqui estão os... Relatórios, Tsunade-sama – Ela ainda olhava para o Uchiha e ele a encarava de volta, entendendo a atuação que ela exercia. Passando a mesma intenção com os olhos, virou o rosto, fazendo um sonoro "_Humpf_" que quando estavam sozinhos, ela ria.

Tsunade olhava satisfeita a interação dos dois. Sakura era controlada, o Uchiha, silencioso. Ia ser uma ótima combinação.

- Sakura – Falou Tsunade, chamando a atenção de volta para si. Sakura olhou-a automaticamente e colocou os relatórios na mesa – Esse é Uchiha Itachi. Ele ficara sob observação por algum tempo para ser reintegrado como cidadão de Konoha.

Sakura não escondeu sua surpresa ao ouvir isso. Ela não sabia que ele ia fazer isso logo agora. A surpresa era real.

- Em... Observação? – Falou séria, imaginando quem poderia cuidar dos passos daquele Uchiha sem ter o risco da cabeça ser cortada. Ela tinha bem essa consciência sobre o assunto.

- Sim – Tsunade juntou as mãos e apoiou a cabeça nelas – E é útil que você venha aqui, porque eu iria mandar alguém lhe chamar agora. Você, Sakura, vai cuidar da observação dele. Está mais do que qualificada para fazê-lo. E é a única pessoa que posso confiar esse tipo de missão porque Kakashi ainda está debilitado. Parece que as costelas dele ainda estão incomodando. E, além disso, só você conhece plenamente o poder dos Uchiha. Está de acordo?

Sakura deu um sorriso vago, refletindo. Não ia ser tão ruim. Ia ser complicado apenas. Mas não dava importância. Faria se era para que ele voltasse a ser um cidadão de Konoha.

- Sim Tsunade-sama.

- Então vocês dois estão dispensados. Eu sei que você tem um quarto vago em sua casa Sakura, então, por hora, Itachi irá ficar hospedado em sua casa. O Distrito Uchiha foi destruído no último ataque, e ainda estamos tentando restaurá-lo, assim como tentamos reerguer a Vila. Tudo bem para você?

Sakura deu de ombros:

- Essa é uma das razões para eu ter aquele quarto vago, você sabe. A outra é que, eventualmente, Naruto volta para casa muito tarde para ir para a sua própria e a minha é mais próxima.

Tsunade sorriu para a pupila e liberou-os. As duas figuras saíram de dentro do recinto pela porta, com calma, sem pressa. Sakura havia terminado seu plantão no hospital e agora iria para casa. Acompanhada pelo Uchiha.

A porta se fechou e os dois se encararam no corredor vazio. Seus olhares se encontraram por alguns momentos, ônix contra esmeralda, esmeralda contra ônix. Sakura desviou os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Siga-me – Ele não falou nada, apenas manteve-se atrás dela enquanto ela lhe guiava pelos caminhos menos movimentados de Konoha até sua casa. O sol se punha, indicando mais um final de dia, o que arremetia mais ainda o cansaço da Haruno. Ela abriu a porta de sua casa e esperou ele entrar para trancá-la em seguida.

Quando se virou para encará-lo, sentiu os braços fortes dele puxarem-lhe desesperados para perto, ansiosos pelo toque. Ele apenas abraçou a mulher a sua frente, sentindo ela agarrar-lhe a camisa e aproveitar o momento. Aos poucos, ele foi dando-se conta que sua camisa havia ficado molhada.

- Por que está chorando? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Se não tivesse sentindo sua camisa molhar, não saberia que ela estava chorando, pois a respiração estava normal, não haviam soluços e ela estava em silêncio.

- Eu estava esperando você retornar para mim. E você tê-lo feito já é mais do que eu mereço em minha vida – Ela falou baixo, sua voz esbanjando felicidade, apesar de estar chorosa e rouca. Itachi sorriu e puxou-lhe o rosto para encará-lo:

- Eu prometi. Você não precisa mais se preocupar, eu vou estar sempre aqui. _Para você e por você_ – E beijou-lhe os lábios da forma mais apaixonada que pode. Ele sentiu isso ser retribuído e se afastou um pouco para, como uma das poucas vezes que o fizera, declarar – Eu te amo, pequena flor.

Ela simplesmente sorriu diante da declaração dele e abraçou-o enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido "_Eu também te amo, meu pequeno pássaro_".

A história de amor deles não foi uma daquelas em que o mocinho salva a mocinha e eles ficam juntos para sempre. Fora uma história que começou forçada, com muito sangue, ameaças e muitas brigas. Não era uma história comum. Mas era uma história de amor. Uma que não poderia ser dada um título.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**_Bem, mais uma one-shot bonitinha sobre meu casal favorito. Enquanto eu não termino o gigantesco capítulo de Gomenasai, posso me permitir minhas divagações. Até o final do mês saí gomenasai. Como podem perceber, há alguns spoilers do mangá e muitas divagações minhas. Domo arigatou por terem lido isso._

_Kissus,_

**Neko Sombria**

_Reviews?!_


End file.
